beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eruption Fox X²D
Eruption Fox X'²'D''' '''is an Attack-Type Beyblade owned by TyphlosionMaster1. It can spin both Left and Right. |image= }} Launcher: Fox Tail Face Bolt: Fox II The Face Bolt depicts Vulpecula, one of the 88 constellations in space. It has a fox on it that looks to the right with flame like desings surrounding it that swirls around, much like a firestorm. The Face radiates heat around it for a extra spin boost. The Face is also the source of the whole Beys heat supply by sending down heat to all the other parts, thus giving the whole Bey an overall increase in power (The Face is able to do so because of a very small but powerfull heat generator inside the Face). It is transculent red in colour. 4D Fusion Wheel: Eruption PC Frame The PC Frame has three sides, each depicted with three claw-like objects that nearly sticks out from the Fusion Wheel. These claws sticks out in Attack Mode when the PC Frame lays on top of the Metal Frame, giving it attack potential. Defense Mode is when the PC Frame covers the gaps of the Metal Frame to give defense power. The PC Frame also has a ball bearing for each claw, giving it a steady and long spin. The PC Frame also has a generator inside the PC Frame so that it can create fire from the frame and release it at will. This generator is powered by the Beys spin. Metal Frame The Metal Frame is a three sided wheel with many spikes and bumps, which are good for attack and to knock away opponents. The three sided wings also hides three holes, which unleashes heat stored by the Face Bolt, to attack opponents. There is also a text on each wing which reads F.O.X, ingraved on them. The Metal Frame also includes rubber underneath to absorb the opponents spin in Left spin, this is called Absorb Mode. The Metal Frame can also free-spin in Stamina Mode by turning the Metal Frame upside down. Core The Core is a completely round metal part which holds the Metal Frame with the four holes to fit for the Metal Frame. The Core has holes for air to go in to make the Bey lighter and go faster. The holes can also release heat to damage the opponent. The Core can deflect any opponent due to its perfectly round shape. 4D Performance Tip: Xtreme X Drive (X²D) This Tip is an upgrade to the X:D Tip used on Diablo Nemesis. It has a bearing function similar to B:D which stabilizes it when it is hit by an opposing Bey. The tips are: XF, WD, EDS, and JB. It also has several gears in it to be able to change between these tips. Unlike X:D, this tip don't require any manual changes, it changes tip when the Bey spins. The tip also includes three retractable wings which are used to push down air to increase speed and absorb hits. The wings are also used to stabilize the fire released from the PC Frame so the Bey won't catch itself on fire, and to redirect the fire at the opponent. It is transculent red in colour. Moves Abilities Special Moves